What I Need Tonight
by bsgroxmysox
Summary: One-shot set during Delinquent  2x16   My take on Gillian and Cal after Ria chases after Ava.


**Hey guys, Unexpected Visitor is taking a little longer then I'd like so here's a one-shot I wrote today. My beta is very busy at the moment so all mistakes in this are mine! **

**Also anybody out there on twitter, I just joined. Completely new to it, so follow me if you feel like it, I'm TheLahiff.**

**Enjoy :D**

"You know I have a spare room, if you want to use it." She smiled at him through her tears, bringing her hand up to rest on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Cal, but I think I should stay here just in case Ava comes back." Her hand slid down his arm, pausing to give his hand a quick squeeze. Bending down she began to pick up the remains of the food and crockery that littered the floor.

"Right, guess I'm in your spare room again." Cal took the items she had gathered from her and, after throwing the food in the trash, he began to wash the dishes in the sink. His hands splashed about in the soapy water while Gillian tried to compose herself.

"Cal, you don't have to do that. They got what they came for, they're not coming back. I'll be fine."

"But I won't." He didn't turn around from his task until he rinsed the last dish and set it to dry on the counter. When he did make the eventual turn to face her, she still had a look of astonishment on her face.

"I'm being very selfish here, luv. You don't know how afraid I was driving over here and if I had to go back home I'd just be tossing and turning all night worrying about you."

She pulled him into a hug, comforting him like he had just done moments ago for her. It frightened her how much they found themselves in this situation again and again, one of them getting hurt and the other panicking for their safety.

"I'm just gonna ring Em and let her know I won't be back tonight. She can manage one night on her own." He began dialling as he exited the kitchen and Gillian was left alone for the first time that night. She closed her eyes against the onslaught of the images that being in this room brought on.

Once her eyelids closed and the darkness closed in around her the voices started. The yells of the kids who had been in her house assaulted her ears as she relived those few terrifying moments again. She was so caught up in the moment that when she felt a hand on her arm she yelled and jumped away. Cal caught her by the arm again, pulling her to face him once more.

"Gillian, it's me. Gill...Look at me." Her eyes clenched shut tighter for a long moment before she slowly opened them again. Once they made eye contact she visibly relaxed, her shoulders slumping when she realised it was only Cal.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry, Cal."

"Shhh, don't apologise luv. Come on let's sit down for a few minutes, ya?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her out to the living room. Keeping his arm around her he gently pushed her down to sit on the couch, wrapping her in a tight embrace as he situated himself beside her.

She nestled her head under his chin and tucked her legs up onto the couch, so she was almost reclined against him. He could still feel tension contorting her body, despite how comfortable she looked.

"Wanna hear something that will make you feel better?" She hummed in response, moving her head slightly causing her hair to tickle his throat.

"Dr. Burns has a little crush on you." She sat up and faced him, a look of shock mixed with disgust. "Oh no no no, he's not the father of Marly's baby! Never touched her and never had any interest in going near her."

She looked sceptical at first but slowly lowered herself back into the position she had been in previously.

"And I take it from what I saw there, his advances wouldn't be unwelcome."

"Shut up, Cal."

"I'm just saying, you could use a nice guy like that."

"Yes I could." They were silent for a few minutes before she spoke again, so softly he barely heard her. "But not tonight."

"'Scuse me?"

"I said I don't need a man like that tonight." She rushed the words, almost as if she were embarrassed to be saying them.

"So what do you need tonight?"

"You." His eyes shut tightly as he fought to control the emotions welling up inside him. Instinctively he tightened his hold on her, squeezing another hum from her.

"Well, you've got me darling."

They didn't speak again, didn't need to. So much time spent together over the years allowed them to sit in comfortable silences, words seemingly distractions to letting them just feel what the other was feeling. It was a while before he heard her breathing even out as she drifted into sleep and he couldn't face the thought of releasing her just yet. So he stayed there with Gillian wrapped in his arms.

He didn't sleep in the spare room that night.

**Please review, I wrote this very quickly so wanna know what you think of my speed writing ;)**


End file.
